Fight From Shadows
by Seeker Of Redemption
Summary: Accepting a deal from danzo naruto turns his life around Fighting From The Shadows eventually coming into the light. Naru/Kure.


Hello readers welcome to a new story of mine. I hope you review no flames please.

I don't own Naruto and I make no money writing this

Prologue

Music blared in the background as two opponents circled each other. His enemy growing inpatient acted first. Sweat flowed down his face as he dodges a wild haymaker from his opponent, sidestepping and sending a kick to his off balance enemy that connected to his jaw and with a sharp and sickening crack his adversary was met with the bliss of unconsciousness.

A loud voice boomed

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT"

"DEATH"

Death was 5'5, athletic build in a black hoodie with the hood up wearing black faded jeans and light brown almost yellow boots.

He walked away from his fallen enemy heading towards the door totally ignoring the crowds loud cheering congratulating him on his match. Once he was outside he was approached by a man in a black tracksuit, his face shadowed by a black hat emblazoned with a strange symbol also having white fingerless gloves. In his hand a large roll of bills. Death walked up to him and took the money.

"That's 900 for tonight"

Death looked at him.

"Hey hey it was only a bum you fought. You can't expect a big payout for that, you're lucky the punk fought at all with the reputation you have" the man said.

Death turned after pocketing the roll and walked away, he left the alley into the bright glowing lights of the city disappearing into the myriad of people out this night.

Ch 1.

14 year old Naruto Uzumaki twisted and turned in his bed having the usual nightmares of a giant fox murdering ninjas in his village and through the fires he sees a redhead screaming desperately something to him but he never heard it.

He woke with a gasp he let out several pained breaths. Looking around he settled on the shadows in the corner of the room.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone...Danzo"

A hunched man stepped out of the shadows. His face was in bandages with all but his left eye and mouth uncovered and his arm in a sling covered by his grey kimono top.

He stepped towards Naruto

"Sadly I need you to do a job for me"

"And what pray tell do you need me for Danzo"

"I need you guard the honorable councilors of Konoha"

Naruto let out a sigh he should have never met Danzo but when he was waiting at deaths doorstep he made a deal with the devil.

Flashback

6 year old Naruto was walking through the village contemplating suicide to get away from his miserable existence one might think that this thought shouldn't even have a place in a growing young person's mind but simply put Naruto was not normal in any sense of the word and even though he didn't know it he had the ferocious kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox sealed in his stomach, the sole reason he is hated in his home village. his train of thought was cut off when suddenly without warning he was hit behind with a hard object on the back of the head and was sent to the ground holding his head turning over with a lot more difficulty than usual saw a mob of about twenty people all holding makeshift weapons, some smelling heavy of alcohol.

They shouted things at him that were made unintelligible as they talked over each other, after waiting awhile one took the initiative and threw the first bottle that exploded in many jagged edges that cut painfully into his body as they hit. Seemingly All at once they converged on him in a sea of weapons. He gave nothing to them, he never cried out once; he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Naruto didn't know how many hits that he received but he knew that the number was still steadily growing as more got into the moment and hit anything they could reach on his person. In his desperation he curled into a ball to hold off the pain until it was over but it was for naught, it didn't end and in fact more came to replace the ones that were tired from the first wave of the attack. Relief came two hours after when the last attacker left after giving one last kick to his midsection already heavily punished body and Naruto was left alone and started to drag himself painfully towards his apartment. He took as many backstreets that luckily were plentiful as he could trying to avoid the main roads, when he round a corner he saw the shadows of three people blocking his path feeling a ominous feeling but thought nothing of it as he showed no fear he dragged himself and passed them not looking up at them at all, but his bravado was cut short when he heard a elderly sounding voice speak

"Bring him to his feet Torune"

He felt hands on both his shoulders as he was pulled to his feet painfully; his relief came when he was set down on a box.

"Lift his face up"

He felt someone lift his face up roughly

He saw an old frail man, who walked with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye kept bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged.

He spoke.

"Hello Naruto-kun you look well" he said sarcastically

And Naruto responded "what do you want, I'm trying to get home"

"Well I'd hate to keep you from an uneventful evening but I was hoping we could talk"

"About what" Naruto responded

"Only your future in Konoha" he said

"What future I'm leaving here as soon as I can"

The man pondered his statement before saying

"you can't you see, you are a investment of Konoha to use as it needs in any way the people need, in short a weapon and the foolish Sandaime would rather leave you to fend for yourself until stepping in at the last possible moment and save you to have your loyalty only to him, and I am against this strongly or else I wouldn't be here I would leave you to the wolves so to speak"

Naruto thought about this before a thought hit him

"What do you want from me?"

"Ah that's a question that I can answer but first you have to agree to something first"

"Ok what"

"That you won't tell anyone of our conversation"

Naruto nods his head but has his shirt pulled up and something burned on his back. He gasps in surprise as he fell face first off of his chair.

"You have to understand that I can't have all my information get out I have to have a contingency plan what my associate has just placed a seal on your back the will keep you from telling anyone of our conversation. If you did well let's just say it wouldn't be without a bit of pain, so it wouldn't be in your best interest to tell anyone."

Naruto sat there pain slowly ebbing away into nothing but a very dull pain.

"Why what do you have to say that's so important that this is necessary."

The man looked at him and responded

"I am going to train you to be strong"

"Why"

"Because when I look at you I see the potential to be the greatest shinobi of all time but to get there you must offer yourself to the shadows. Accept my offer and you will never have to be hurt like you have been before. Accept my offer and you will get what you wish for and more."

The old man held his hand out to seal the deal

Naruto's mind although very mature was still that of a 6 year old, so without a second thought he put his little hand out and shook.

"Ok"

Flashback end

He didn't know then but he sold his soul to the shadows.

Chapter End

I'm back

Please review and no flames please.


End file.
